


The Visitors

by sesshouchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Horror, half real half fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens at the peak of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own interest. :D

                The darkest night came as the young boy’s clock stated that it still got one hour before midnight but he can already feel something around his room. The windows were still open and the cold breeze of the wind can still pass through. The chill feeling it brought was nothing compare to the electric wind making machine on the corner of his place. The main source of the light was still on making his room bright as always. He made sure that the light was enough for him to work on his business. Yet, the unwanted feeling still lingered. The lad chose to focus on his laptop and started to play some music, one of the things he will forever love – music, and using his headphones to escape the unwanted sound coming from the every angle of his room and everything around it. He positioned to his favorite spot, on his bed, lying down facing the only thing he wanted to focus on. Everything went well but as the time reached its peak, the uncomfortable sensation went on starting from his feet. Something cold was like holding his foot brushing around his skin making it numb. Wondering where the cold sensation came from, he viewed his room but there was neither fan nor air conditioner working to be seen, ignoring the feeling, he continued.

                Its one hour past midnight when he remembered his windows. They were still open letting the vast horizon view his room. He peeked outside but it was darkness welcomed him. He decided to close it for convenience because at that time his clothes were not enough to make his body warm due to the coldness of the night. His time went on and it's already 1:30 am before he knew it, his eyelids begun to get heavy. The electronic device that he was using to get his things done demanded for power supply and he gave it letting it charge as he shut it afterwards. The young man was preparing to sleep when he felt coming to the restroom. Not being use to hold his needs he went out of his den. Upon entering the comfort room, he felt someone's presence behind him. With the lights off, he counted 10 before looking back. 10, and no one’s there. His nape hair stood up about the sense he can’t shun. He avoided the mirrors inside the mentioned room. He knew a lot of stories regarding mirror and he believed it. He was not afraid but sometimes due to his active imagination, he chose to get conscious. However, he was challenged so he ended up looking to it. His nerves went calm fully trusting that he was really alone. Yet when he was about to go, he thought he saw someone at the mirror, he stopped but he didn’t looked back but he was so sure of what he saw, it was a black figure, he looked at it feeling brave all of a sudden but found it empty. Walked straight to his room passing the kitchen he did before. It was pitch black and everyone from the house were already asleep. But somehow he felt two persons sitting at the empty seats on their dining area sipping at their coffee mugs like it was so normal. Nostalgia went to his nerves. It was like there were two old people rocking at their chairs feeling comfortable with the ambiance. His skin's hair stood up and quickly ran to his room. Trying to calm down, he turned off his lights and went to bed. He closed his eyes and pulls the blanket closer to him covering his whole body. And without contentment, he covered his head with the same cloth, now he's fully under the warmer.

                However, his foot started to get cold, the young man opened his eyes to look at it but it was still under the blanket. Before he closes his eyes again, he saw something he wished he never did. There was a tiny flick of light at the corner of his room and it smelled like smoke. He was so sure someone was smoking. The lady stood and hurriedly went to the switch, now the room had brightened. Staring at the corner where he saw the light but found nothing. His heartbeat went fast, palms started to get wet. Forcing to calm down by imagining great things he did. Back to his position shutting his eyes hard when his phone rang.

                The young man checked the time and it’s already 2am. No number registered. Leaving the mystery from which the call came from, he went to sleep. Again, something caught his attention. While under the said blanket, he noticed some spec of light coming from his window... remembering what just happened earlier he forced himself to sleep but it was a wrong decision. His senses went strong. His hearing became clearer than 5 minutes ago. His senses said that someone was standing beside his bed. He pictured it in his mind, even with closed eyes, and it was wearing a white polo, looking at the window passing his. He felt another one's presence at his feet. Someone was standing there. This time it was looking at him.

                The young lad erased the visions on his head. It did vanish but replaced by another. A black figure under his bed and it was copying every movement he makes. He faced down hoping it'll do the same but it’s not. Now they are facing each other. _It_ was staring at him directly on his eyes. The figure which he cannot tell what started to move its mouth. Muttering something he doesn’t want to know. He closed his eyes to escape the trap. Bad move it was. The image remained on his head. Frightened by the images on his head he cried silently. It won’t leave his head no matter what he did because the fact that it was happening really scare him.

His feet went cold again, like someone was pulling it. The heaviness he felt on his skin made his inner self trembled with fear. He tried to move it but he couldn't. Hopeless he was. And again, he saw the three figured looking at him at once until the end of time.

                Startled by the irritating sound coming from the table beside his bed, he awakened. The sun's rays were passing his window and it made his nerves calm that was racing due to the sudden alarm of his phone. He went up and walked to the restroom when he noticed that the chairs from the dining area were not properly aligned and what was on the table made him run back to his room. The two mugs were there and little ants were gathering inside it as if it was used last night by someone he can’t remember. But he knew very well from the back of his mind where it came from. He hurriedly runs to his room to search on the corners but he found nothing. There were neither ashes nor cigarettes. Relieved he was. He was about to sit at the end of his bed when he stepped on something. His face became pale when he noticed what it was and he passed out.

Cigarettes. Two half used cigarettes.

               Startled by irritating sound coming from the table beside his bed, he awakened. It was his alarm clock ringing for 7 am. His head started to ache. Looking back he laughed. It was all but nothing a nightmare. A nightmare within a nightmare.

                The daily life of the young man went on forgetting the longest nightmares he had. However, one day, he was scolded by his mother. It was about his mother finding two half used cigarettes under his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hohoho. If you have questions just comment/critic/review. I don't bite. :)


End file.
